


Noisy Neighbors

by Oh_My (OhDearIGuessThisIsWhatIDeserve)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, Humor, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Post-Peaceful Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 07:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20422055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhDearIGuessThisIsWhatIDeserve/pseuds/Oh_My
Summary: Rupert moves into his newly provided apartment, only to discover he has a particularly talkative and... Active neighbor.





	Noisy Neighbors

In the aftermath of the revolution, hundreds of newly independent androids need housing.

Whether it be by previous owners kicking out their androids, the androids choosing to leave themselves, or being some of the androids who've been hiding away, technically homeless, having deviated before the major events of the revolution.

An influx of new citizens needing a home; construction workers are rushed to build compact apartment buildings. Each unit just barely large enough for, (Technically unneeded,) breathing space.

The walls were also built thin. Something Rupert quickly learns the evening he settles in after unpacking.

_(Fortunately, there wasn't much to unpack. Other than the few of his clothes, his old fake ID, ((He was informed that genuine IDs can be received from the nearest DMV in a few days, and made a note of it in an internal calendar,)) a few markers, and a box of bird feed <strike>that he stole and managed to keep after the revolution</strike>.) _

Sitting on the pre-furnished apartment's couch, a quiet moment to himself is interrupted by the sound of a door being abruptly opened and shut, then brisk and loud footsteps accompanied by incoherent mumbling, going back and forth from the apartment right next to him.

Rupert initially decided he wasn't going to make a fuss about the noise now. It's a new, exciting, and scary time for androids. Being anxious and hyperactive is something to be expected. He assures himself, given some time, the person next door will relax.

For the time being, he starts making himself home by sprinkling the bird seed across the ledge of the apartment's lone window. He would also sprinkle the bird seed all over the carpet like he usually does, but he thinks about how in a month or so he'll start being responsible for paying the apartment's rent. And decides against it. He doesn't want to be kicked out of the apartment for making a _'mess'_ quite yet.

He lost all of his friends in the impromptu escape from the old apartment, but he supposes he can bring a couple of them back.

_'What if they're lonely without me there? Do they know how to get their own food? What if they go hungry? What if anyone hurt them?'_

The thought of any of them being harmed causes an ache of anxiety and fear in his pseudo-esophagus. He tries not to think about it.

-

A pang of irritation glares in the back of Rupert's processor when the noises don't stop an hour later. Not even a single hitch, or minor alternation to the pattern that Rupert's audio processors can pick up on.

Rupert supposes spending the majority of that hour staring at a blank wall doesn't help matters, but nonetheless.

Rupert leans back into the couch, shuts his eyes, and begins to set himself into stasis.

The process is halted by loud, grating, audio input.

Sounds of something scraping from the other side of the wall, shared between his and his neighbor's apartment. Irritating screeches and squeaks from something sharp.

Well, at least they stopped pacing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How I fell into shipping this, I have no idea.


End file.
